


在夜店的洗手间吃饭时遇到女朋友的哥哥是一种怎样的体验

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 在夜店的洗手间吃饭时遇到女朋友的哥哥是一种怎样的体验。现在alex知道了。非常可怕。





	在夜店的洗手间吃饭时遇到女朋友的哥哥是一种怎样的体验

**Author's Note:**

> 原创故事（架构中）的au同人。自己写自己的同人可还行【
> 
> 奇幻生物au，现代，没有严谨的世界观，主要是拿来练车的，没有校对【【
> 
> cp是Maximilian (Max) Zweig（狼人alpha）x Alexander (Alex) Nordin（梦魔/吸血鬼混血）

在夜店的洗手间吃饭时遇到女朋友的哥哥是一种怎样的体验。

 

现在 alex 知道了。

 

非常可怕。

 

尤其是你刚在厕所隔间里给某个陌生人口完，俩人推开隔间门准备出去的时候。那人怕不是从来没被人口过，激动得射了你一嘴之后（在你以为已经结束了于是把那根阴茎吐出来的时候）又射了你一脸，所以你现在嘴里和脸上全是精液。

 

更要命的是那哥们爽完就跑路了，走得那叫一个快，仿佛长了第三条腿，临走还把洗手间的门给带上。现在这个封闭的小房间里就剩下他们两个人。

 

alex ，此刻大脑一片空白。

 

“ 我 —— 嘶 —— 我能解释 ——” 他试图解释，垂死挣扎，可惜他刚给人口完，被狠狠操过的喉咙只能发出纵欲过度的嘶哑声音。他一边清着嗓子一边试图想出一个合理的解释，但饿了一周终于吃到粮食的满足感和人际关系即将爆死的危机感成功地让梦魔的脑子当场宣告死亡。

 

当然，这还不是他倒霉的极限。就像刚才已经提到的， alex 已经一周没吃饭了，他的脑子早就饿得罢工，所以对它来说当务之急就是赶紧把脸上那点精液也送进嘴里。于是 alex 就在自己还没意识到之前做出了今晚第一个令人窒息的操作：他一脸惊恐地盯着对方，然后抬起手把自己脸上的精液刮下来往嘴里送。

 

Maximilian zweig 要气炸了。要不是杀人犯法，而且这家伙是他学校教古代语的老师、文学赏析课的助教，还是他心爱的妹妹的意中人，他一定跳起来打爆 alex 的狗头。

 

当然用狗头骂别人对与狼人来说是不合适的，其怪异程度可类比人类骂同类是山顶洞人。

 

动手打人是不行的了， max 还记得他第一次目击这个轻浮男趁 wanda 不注意作势要咬她脖子的时候自己扑上去把直接他按在地上，结果妹妹当场甩了他一个耳光然后拉着这个吸血鬼的手就走了，回家之后冲他发了好大一顿火。 max 现在还记得她当时是怎么说的：

 

“mr. nordin 是一位优雅又温柔的绅士，他连人血都不喝！你怎么能这么对他！他要是因此不喜欢我了怎么办！ ”

 

而眼前这位优雅又温柔的绅士刚刚在夜店的厕所里给一个陌生人口交，虽然不喝人血，但这位吸血鬼喝起人类的精液来可一点也不含糊。

 

Maximilian zweig 气得想当场变身把 alex 撕成碎片，但毕竟杀人犯法，这吸血鬼还是自己同学，于是狼人迅雷不及掩耳地掏出了手机，还不忘打开吸血鬼可见 app ，对着 Alex 就是一顿快门。然后他露出了大仇得报的笑容，看着 alex 惊慌失措地向自己冲过来想要夺走手机，利用种族优势的怪力一只手就把吸血鬼牢牢按到了墙上。 alex 虽然高，但是他是细长型，面对比他还要高壮的四分卫小队长 max ，任他怎么把手伸长也够不到 max 屁股兜里的手机，只得放弃转而抓住按在自己胸口的那只手。

 

“ 你完了 alexander nordin 。想想看这张照片落到我妹妹手里她会怎么想。你要是再敢接近她，我就让这张照片出现在校园网上。 “

 

操，他听起来就像是校园恶霸。但是管他的，这个滥交的混蛋对 wanda 图谋不轨他可都看在眼里， max 作为一条未来的头狼当然不能让自己的亲妹妹就这么落到一个毫无节操的吸血鬼手里，所以他甘愿扮成坏人，拆了这对鸳鸯，至少总比妹妹被人玩弄一番之后抛弃，上演一出琼瑶剧来的好。

 

如果他抓着的是普通的偷腥男朋友，那 max 这招说不定管用，按照设定，一个优雅又高贵的吸血鬼决不允许自己脆弱的自尊上出现任何瑕疵，这事儿的结果就只有两个，要么吸血鬼认怂直接离开这个城市，要么 max 的尸体就会出现在这洗手间里，手机不翼而飞。不过可惜，虽然 max 自信能打过吸血鬼，但 alex 实际上是个吸血鬼和梦魔的混血，在梦魔身份主导的时候，他既不优雅，也不高贵，而且还没什么底线。虽然不介意自己的艳照存在别人的手机里，但这事对维持 alex 的正常生说来讲总归是个麻烦，所以现在 alex 要做的就是不让他把这件事声张出去。此时此刻，同归于尽显然是一个事后可能后悔但目前不光能达成目的还能饱餐一顿的方法。

 

此时 max 觉得威胁已经到位，准备放开吸血鬼让他跑路，怎料到对方非但没有远离反而突然靠近，双手抓住 max 的头然后用力贴上了他的嘴。

 

突然被妹妹的男朋友强吻是什么体验。

 

糟糕极了。

 

max 不知道 alex 是混血，他本来以为这家伙会转身逃跑或者和自己干仗，结果 alex 的突然操作让他措手不及，在对方的嘴唇贴过来的时候忘记了闭嘴。吸血鬼的舌头滑溜溜地钻了进来，急不可耐地向自己嘴里喂进口水，原本抱着头的手指也不安分起来，强行塞进牙齿中间阻止咬合。这下 max 也有点慌了，他抓着 alex 的身体使劲把他往下拽，结果对方却变本加厉越缠越紧，一开始是只有上半身挨着 max ，经过几次推搡，吸血鬼干脆直接跳到他身上，两条长腿把 max 的腰紧紧夹住，双手死死地抓着他的脑袋，嘴巴更是在这段动作期间完全没有离开 alex 的嘴唇。这个吻，不， max 拒绝承认这是接吻，他的嘴被迫张开着，接受 alex 的口水，这个缠在自己身上的吸血鬼说不定有沼泽怪物的血统，口水绵延不绝。 max 本打算拒绝吞咽，但是他又害怕如果自己不咽下去这家伙就会源源不断地往自己嘴里过渡那些黏糊的东西，那画面太过恶心，光是想想就头皮发麻。狼人只好选择吞咽，所幸的是这正避免了他预想的情况，吸血鬼放开了他的脸，改为用抱住 max 的脖子，银色的眼睛仔细观察着对方的反应。

 

他们现在抱得像一对久违的情侣，就算 max 心里一万一个不愿意也改变不了这一事实， Alex 一双长腿牢牢地挂在腰上，屁股刚好就在他裤裆的位置。狼人感到身体在发热，然后散布在身体各处的热源开始一并向下半身前进，这是一种熟悉又陌生的感觉，熟悉在于 max 很清楚这是狼人 alpha 的发情热，陌生在于这根本不是他周期性发情的时间。

 

那吸血鬼的唾液里一定有什么不对劲的东西，说不定这家伙还嗑药。血液像沸腾了一样烧灼着身体，焦躁的感觉让 max 没法像之前一样冷静思考。他硬了，阴茎抵着牛仔裤，他不该穿这么修身的款式的，发情期的狼人阴茎总是比平时涨得还要大，虽然现在看不见，但他的裆部此刻一定已经撑起了相当可观的帐篷。 max 很清楚自己的身体现在非常想要解开裤子然后插进一个洞里好好来上一发，可 max 的内心不想要这些，他原本想要教训 lalex ，想质问他究竟给自己喂了什么，但现在恐怕不是一个和自己的身体达成共识的好时间，所以 max 只想赶紧离开。

 

他重新和吸血鬼对上视线，发现对方一脸得逞的表情。

 

或许他一开始就不该招惹这个人的。

 

吸血鬼轻快地松开了四肢，落到了 max 面前。像是欣赏一幅出自他手的名作一样， alex 银色的双眼扫过了 max 的全身，然后视线停在了他的两腿之间。

 

“ 这么快就硬了。 ”alex 用一种意料之中又惊喜万分的语调说着，慢慢地靠近 max 。狼人开始后退，一路退到洗手台，他推了一下对方的肩膀，狼人出乎意料地没有抵抗，直接半坐到台子上。吸血鬼一只手扶着 max 的肩膀，一只手摸上了他的肚子，指尖顺着腹肌的沟壑一路摸到了牛仔裤的边缘，然后像是要确认那块地方的大小一样隔着裤子抓住了阴茎的轮廓。

 

“ 只要一点体液就这样了，你是处男吧？ ”

 

Maximilian  处男 Zweig 一时不知如何反应，眼见 Alex 就要把他的裤子解开，狼人赶紧抓住了对方的双手。

 

“ 嗯？想让我用嘴吗？好吧。 ”

 

狼人一时没理解对方说的什么意思，直到吸血鬼跪到自己的腿间，伸长脖子去咬皮带的搭扣的时候才意识到 Alex 的意图。 max 立刻并拢了双腿，稍微侧身躲过对方摸过来的手，他现在可顾不得自己这幅架势简直像个初经人事的大姑娘，当务之急是赶紧搞清楚为什么一个简单的对峙会突然变得色情。

 

“ 你 …… 你给我喂了什么？你到底是什么？ ” 所幸 max 是个狼人 alpha ，发情期让他的力气有增无减，他抓住吸血鬼的肩膀，让对方没法继续靠近自己的身体，一定要问个清楚明白。

 

“ 嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯 …… 现在真的要开始补充设定吗？ ”Alex 歪着头，看到对方没有放开自己的打算之后叹了口气，说道， “ 行吧，本来以为能一下就结束的（一下就结束？怕不是真的要弄死自己。 max 想）那既然你喜欢前戏聊天，那就聊吧，放开我我去把门锁了。 ”

 

狼人将信将疑地放开了 alex 的肩膀，对方向后一坐双脚着地站起来，麻利地把洗手间的门反锁，然后又回到了原来的位置，并且在 max 伸手阻止之前已经解开了他的牛仔裤，隔着内裤抓住了他的阴茎。

 

老二被人抓住的时候任何轻举妄动都可能带来不可逆的严重后果，在这一刻 max 就认识到了自己已经被带进对方的节奏里，只能听候 alex 发落。

 

吸血鬼的手又瘦又长，但并不枯槁，而是像人一样，温热而充满生命力，一只手隔着布料抓住了他的阴茎，略微收紧让弹性布绷在勃起的肉棒上勒出形状，前端已经有一些液体渗了出来，将那里染成深色。 alex 的另一只手向下摸到了 max 的阴囊，轻轻地握了握之后慢慢揉搓。 “ 感觉攒了很多呢，一直忍着对身体不好。 ” 吸血鬼舔舔嘴唇，刚才喂口水的本事已经充分说明了这家伙口腔分泌物丰富，被唾液浸润的嘴唇在灯光下泛着光泽，让直男狼人不合时宜地想起了他妹妹涂的唇蜜。 alex 冲着阴茎吹了口气，满意地看着那根被包覆在内裤里的东西受冷微微抽动了一下。他咧嘴笑了，扒下了最后一层布料，握住那根肉棒，然后像是把它当作麦克风一样凑过去，嘴唇挨着龟头，录 asmr 似的低声说话： “ 我是个半梦魔，刚才给你吃的我体液，是安全的嗯 …… 大概半个小时就会代谢掉。 ” 说罢，伸出舌头把 max 的阴茎从根部舔到顶端，张嘴含了下去。

 

发现妹妹的男朋友有隐藏身份是什么体验。

 

无法形容。

 

max 听说过梦魔，它们是以生物体液为食的稀少生物，通过和其他种族进行性行为来获取食粮，对于一夫一妻制的狼人来说是相当没有节操的一类。而这么一个稀少生物好死不死地成了自己妹妹的男朋友，这下真的坐实了 max 之前的怀疑，这家伙果然图谋不轨！然而发情期里一切愤怒都会转化成情欲，狼人低头看着正用嘴巴套弄自己阴茎的梦魔，伸手抓住对方的长头发，然后往下一按腰往上一顶，强迫 alex 把整根勃起的阴茎吃了下去。梦魔的鼻子撞上了狼人的下腹，高挺的鼻梁和鼻尖直接埋入了体毛里，银色的眼睛因为这突然的动作睁大了一点，继而像是很享受这样的粗暴对待一样眯了起来。他本以为 Alex 会呛到，会被怼得干呕，狼狈地挣扎想要吐掉肉棒，可梦魔的喉咙就像是专门为深喉而生的一样，他用力捅了几下也不见 Alex 表现出丝毫的难受。他开始怀疑这人是不是没有咽反射，无论他怎么抽插，插得多深，梦魔的喉管都会紧紧地缠着肉棒，还分泌出大量的唾液润滑，完全是来者不拒的样子。发情期狼人的阴茎几乎把嘴撑满，梦魔小心地收着牙齿避免磕碰，小幅度地动着被压到下颚的舌头撩拨着肉棒的底部。 alex 熟练地用鼻子换着气，鼻尖在狼人的下腹磨蹭磨蹭，时不时地弄出水声，或者发出点别的声音让喉咙震动，

 

他绝对是有意的。 max 断断续续地想，他是在故意撩拨我，他怎么这么皮，一定是欠干，他这么惹我，我得干回本来。狼人还没意识到自己已经深陷在情欲里，梦魔的嘴舒服极了，口腔又软又潮湿，喉咙又热又紧，爽得 max 两眼发直，双手抓住 alex 的头掌握抽插的节奏。梦魔倒是完全不在意对方把自己的嘴当成飞机杯，反而很高兴地一只手扶住狼人的胯部，另一只手在睾丸和会阴那里揉揉捏捏。

max 的呼吸变得粗重，他把阴茎往外抽了一点，肉棒湿淋淋的，还带出了不少汁水顺着梦魔的嘴流出来滴到地上。平时整洁干净的那位现在像是入了迷似的顾不上擦拭下巴上和衣服上的水渍，伸张了脖子挨过去想要再度把那根放进嘴里。狼人捏着 alex 的下巴，对方顺从地张开嘴伸出舌头，这种顺从让他气消了不少，心满意足地握着阴茎，龟头在舌面上磨蹭，让那根软肉刮过每一个角度后中断了最后这点接触。梦魔满眼渴求地望着 Max ，他当然知道 alex 这殷勤是什么目的，梦魔想要的自始至终就是他的精液，那他只要对着干，把精液射到别的地方就大仇得报。于是狼人自己撸了两下，想要射在手里。然而事与愿违，多年以来都能满足自己性需求的手活和梦魔的嘴相比简直不值一提，他又撸了几下，好不容易有了射精的感觉，肉棒上的青筋突突地跳着，但只冒出来一点透明的液体，好像是在无声抗议自己被剥夺了继续口交的权利。 Max 此刻切身体会到了什么是用下半身思考的动物，他的这根东西就好像有了自我意识一样拒绝在别处射精，非要他插回梦魔的嘴里不可。狼人气得发疯，妹妹被骗走已经够受的了，现在他的阴茎也被统一了战线，成了 alex 的伙伴。他气得都开始害怕了，双手放开，一屁股坐回到洗手台上，眼睁睁看着梦魔一寸寸爬过来，把肉棒的顶端含进嘴里，又用手握住露在外面的一截，口手并用地侍奉着肉棒的主人，在狼人快要高潮的时候精准地收缩口腔吸吮着前部，让 Max 直接射到了梦魔的嘴里，一滴也没从那双被磨蹭的发红的嘴唇间流出来。

 

Alex 心满意足地把嘴里的东西咽了下去，这头青年狼人的精液就和他身上其他的地方一样充满着生命活力，填补了体内的空虚，而更妙的是，尽管 max 已经射了一次，他的阴茎依然勃起着，显然还有不少存货。而梦魔来夜店的主要目的就是吃个爽，他站起身子，抬手摸了摸狼人的阴茎，似乎发情期还没过，释放了一次的性器看上去依然很欢迎这种摩擦感。 alex 舔舔嘴唇，示意狼人站起来腾出地方，高潮过后显然脑子还不太好使， max 一句话没说就和 alex 换了位置。

 

“ 我下巴很酸，所以接下来就额外服务一下好了。 ” 梦魔靠着洗手台，解开皮带，把紧身的裤子往下扒了扒直到露出臀部，然后转过身去让自己的后背对着狼人，甚至还有意抬起臀部对着对方的下体， “ 反正你在软下来之前也出不去，用这里继续吧。 ”

 

眼前突然出现的屁股倒是让狼人突然神志清醒了一把。有那么一瞬间 max 觉得自己在看 vr 小电影，这种想法在自己的手不受控制地摸上 alex 的身体后便烟消云散。

 

Maximilian  处男 zweig 自然不是什么人体鉴赏家，但他也不得不承认 Alex 的屁股很棒，和梦魔瘦削的体型匹配，没有 GV 演员那般的挺翘，但抓握的手感却无人能比（当然， Max 并没有摸过其他的屁股）。他分开对方的臀缝，露出男性身体下部唯一的入口。狼人虽然也看了不少小电影，但是眼前这个洞还是让他稍微惊讶了一下。 alex 肯定是早已身经百战了，毕竟是梦魔，但他的身体却像性冷淡一样，看上去完全没有被开发过。梦魔没有体毛，身体像是没有色素沉淀一样洁白，就连肯定已经被人操过无数次的后穴都只有一点血管透过皮肤的粉红色，这简直就是大写的商业欺诈。他用阴茎磨蹭那里，沾上少许粘液的穴口因为他的动作被牵开一点，又立刻闭合，看上去紧致得要命。狼人目测着插入的可能性，虽然心里很清楚梦魔肯定是不介意直接插进去的，但身体上他不太想在没有足够的润滑的前提下硬插。或许是磨蹭了太久， alex 等得不耐烦了，抬头望向镜子看到狼人握着阴茎面露难色的样子，开口催促： “ 你倒是做啊？ ”

 

“ 嗯 ……”max 依然一脸举棋不定。

 

“ 你那里很难受吧，插进来吧，会让你舒服的。 ” 最后一句话像是在说什么质量保证， alex 自己把手指插进了后穴，像是要给对方验货一样，两根手指分开又合拢，把里面的黏液搅出色情的水声。抽插了几下之后，梦魔把沾满淫液的两根手指比到 max 的脸前，微微分开手指让对方看粘液拉出的水丝。 “ 还是说你觉得我那里不够湿？别怪我扫兴，普通女性的阴道也就这样。 ”

 

“ 不 ……”

 

“ 那就做啊。 ” 没等 max 继续犹豫，梦魔就伸手握住了他的阴茎，以一种非常熟练但是对于受方有些匪夷所思的手法把狼人的肉棒捅进了自己的后穴里，一直到他的屁股挨上 max 的下腹才停下， “ 这不进来了，舒服吗？ ”

 

“……”

 

这个问题不好说。

 

舒服是当然舒服的了，舒服到 max 脑中同时回忆起了很多篇飞机杯测评，他当时还对那种死宅油腻的笔法表示嫌弃，可现在要他描述和 alex 的性交感受的话， max 觉得自己能讲出来的东西也不他们好到哪里去。梦魔的身体不愧是为了性而生的， max 虽然没插过人，但他学过生物学，他知道哪些结构是原理上不可能的，可是眼前这个家伙竟然该死的做到了。那些只有人造品才能做出来的器官形态被完美地复制到了 alex 身上，明明应该是作为消化、排泄器官的地方规律地夹紧着他的阴茎，淫液一波一波地分泌出来把下体整个沾湿。他抽插了两下，感到紧贴在自己性器上的肉壁热情地随着肉棒的进出而吸吮、蠕动着。狼人里虽然有同性恋，但是性生活和谐的很少，毕竟肠道不能算是性器官，厚度和韧性比不上阴道，光是想一想阴茎戳刺上去的情景， max 就觉得被插的那方的内脏岌岌可危，这也是他单身到现在的主要原因。

 

但梦魔就完全没有这种忧虑，狼人严重怀疑这家伙的肛门只是性器官的一种表现形态，阴茎不能算是一个灵敏的感知器官，但他还是能模模糊糊地觉出包裹着自己的组织有着相当厚度。发情热继续高涨，狼人抓着 alex 的腰狠狠地干了两下，确认那里的韧性足以让他安全地宣泄兽性之后就任由欲望带领着自己。这比刚才口交还要爽，或者说，现在从下身传来的快感和刚才属于两种不同的范畴。快感洗刷着神经，把之前的不愉快和不情愿都覆写成极致的享乐，要不是眼前的镜子还提醒着自己这是什么地方， Max 可能都维持不了人形。

 

他把 alex 压在洗手台上，一只手按着他的肩膀，另一只手抓着双腕。他甚至不用控制对方的腰部，梦魔就自觉地配合着抽插的节奏。本能最终控制了狼人， max 弯下腰去，一边用力挺动着腰部，一边咬住了 alex 的后颈。梦魔的身体比想象中结实，他的牙只留下了凹痕，并没有割破皮肤。被咬住的时候 max 感觉到 alex 似乎更加兴奋，梦魔闭上了眼睛，呻吟出声，后穴分泌出更多的润滑液，甚至沾湿了 max 的下腹。

 

没过多久， max 就想射了。对于第一次交配的狼人来说，聚积在下腹的热度已经到了无法承受的地步，就算此刻咬破嘴唇试图忍耐也是徒劳，但他不想一个人失控。

 

max 放开了双手， alex 的肩膀放松下来，双手回到了洗手台上，梦魔抬起身体想要呼吸，但立刻就被狼人从后面抓住了脖子。

 

“ 呜！ ” 他被牢牢抓住，只来得及发出惊讶的一声，身体被迫继续抬起来到几乎直立，在脖子后面那只手渐渐挪到了前面卡住了喉咙，空闲的那只手则抓住了梦魔的头发。狼人在 alex 耳朵边粗重地喘息着，带着欲望的热度和湿气，他被抓着头发露出颈侧，对方的獠牙很快陷进了皮肤里。 alex 抬起手试图摸上 max 的脸，不过伸到一半就再度被狼人的手抓住。头被脖子上的两排牙齿固定着，手被抓住，狼人还能空出一只手按住自己的下腹，但即便如此狼狈，梦魔那上气不接下气的话语里依然带着游刃有余： “ 哈啊 …… 射进来，给我 …… 射给我 ……” 又深又猛地抽插过后，梦魔在今晚真正意义上地吃到了第一餐。

 

狼人的射精过程和狼其实差不多，因为他们交配的时间不频繁且以生育为主要目的，所以狼人的精液无论从质还是量上都相当高。滚烫的东西被送进梦魔的身体里，如果 alex 没在吸收的话，梦魔都能想象出来自己的下腹被灌满得像是怀孕一样。 max 的阴茎依然勃起着，虽然间断地射精，但还是顽固地做着活塞运动，想要把精液往深处推动。

 

“ 哈啊 …… 嗯 …… 好爽 …”Alex 的身体继续配合着狼人的动作摇动，金色的长发来回摇晃，银色的眼睛半张着，时不时地向后方撇去，向 max 送去充满欲望的眼神。

 

梦魔陶醉于情欲的样子让 Max 感到满足，他最后向前一顶，把剩余的精液射进最深的地方，一只手依旧抓着对方的胯部，另一只手，像是那些 GV 里一样，摸向了对方的性器。

 

单方面的美好时光结束了。

 

—— 他要是不手欠该多好。

 

原本性爱充实的余韵消了大半， Maximillian Zweig 在那一刻理解了得知女友一直在假装高潮的男性们的失落感。明明科普节目里不是这么说的啊？他很确定自己之前操对了地方，毕竟每次摩擦到那里的时候 Alex 整个人都会轻轻发抖，后穴也会突然收紧一下，但是为什么干了这么久 Alex 的阴茎都毫无反应？别说流前列腺液了，他根本就没硬，那根阴茎挂在那连汗都没出。

 

“…… 你，难道没有感觉吗？ ” 真的是惊了， Max 没想到自己第一次居然会有这么多事发生。发现自己妹妹的男朋友给人口交，被一个吸血鬼梦魔喂口水，突然发情，操了这个据说很难操到但操一次就毕生难忘的生物，然后发现对方一直在假装很爽。这对一个刚刚摆脱童贞的年轻狼人来说实在是太超过了，如此过山车一般的走势让 Max 不敢想之后会发生的事情。

 

“ 哎你看出来啦 …… 我演的不像吗？我之前没演过，觉得你可能喜欢这种纯情的才想试试 …… 你不喜欢吗？ ” 那梦魔也是给台阶就下，立马撤了演技。迷离的眼神？潮湿的呼吸？时不时颤抖的身体？统统不存在的。就像是屁股里并没有插着一根阴茎一样， Alex 双手撑在洗手台上，转头看着 Max 。

 

“ 我不是我没有 ……”

 

“ 那更性感一点的？啊 … 嗯，用力，好棒 … 这样？还是宅男向的那种 … 哈啊，要坏掉了 … 肉棒好大好舒服 … 小穴要被干成肉棒的形状了！要被肉棒干到高潮了！ ” 梦魔说着色情漫画里的台词，身体开始扭动，小穴像是真的高潮了一样分泌出大量的淫液，原本规律收缩的甬道也跟着紧紧咬住 max 的阴茎，像是要把他榨干。

 

然后他又像个没事人一样把一切都收回来，看着 max 的脸一阵红一阵白。

 

“ 就说嘛，纯情一点的比较适合你。 ”

 

如果这世上有性爱法庭， Max 绝对要以破坏性爱体验一罪把 alex 起诉。这梦魔到底什么毛病，闭嘴的时候风情万种，一张嘴就营造尴尬气氛把泡沫刺破，他想干嘛？难道这就是梦魔式的报复吗？就因为自己想要拆散他和妹妹？ Max 停下了动作，如果这是真的，那他真的是怕了， alexander nordin 实在是心狠手辣，他现在就想赶紧拔屌跑路。

 

然后狼人发现自己的阴茎因为刚才聊天没注意，已经在对方体内成结，一时半会消不掉。

 

“ 不是 …… 我开玩笑的，你别哭啊。 ”Alex 在镜子反射里看到了狼人精彩的表情，心说自己或许真的做过了头，调戏到此为止，他扶着对方的胯部想把阴茎拔出来，但很快也意识到了同一个问题。他的身体还在为久违的高质量精液欢呼，压根没感觉到狼人已经成结了，当然现在直接拔也不是不行，但多少还是会破坏他现在这个身体，而性器官损伤对于梦魔来说过于丢人了。

 

妈的失策。 alex 内心一巴掌拍上自己的脸，沉默了一会，问道： “ 要多久才能消？ ”

 

又是一阵沉默，身后传来狼人的声音： “ 差不多二十分钟。 ”

 

“ 我们去隔间坐下吧，站着累。 ”

 

狼人没再说话，直接把梦魔从后面抱起来，两人退进了隔间里， alex 把门锁上， max 把马桶盖放下来，坐了上去。

 

就在隔间门合上的那一刹那，原本锁住的洗手间大门被人用钥匙打开了。那人在打开门之后补上了敲门声，像是知道里面有谁在一样，用刚好能盖过夜店音乐声的音量说： “alex ，你在的吧？ camir 和人打起来了，我们先跑了！回家后记得发短信告诉我！ ”

 

话音刚落，因为洗手间上锁而憋了很久的家伙们就跑了进来，在隔间里的两个人没敢发出半点声音，就这么尴尬地呆了二十分钟。等到 Max 的阴茎终于从 Alex 的身体里拔出来的时候，狼人的腿已经坐麻了。

 

梦魔略带歉疚地摸了摸 max 的脸，起身穿上裤子就走了，他的体表一直是干的这一点非常令人匪夷所思。而 Max 只能用厕纸凑合一下，把蹭在身上的体液（现在已经干掉了，他还得把纸沾湿）擦掉。

 

走出夜店的时候已经是半夜了， Maximillian Zweig 非常希望这一切都是场梦。

 

可当他翻出手机看时间的时候，狼人发现自己收到了一条陌生信息，点开发现是 Alexander nordin 发来的一个小视频。

 

Max 觉得自己瞬间凉了半截，因为他已经猜出来了那个视频里有什么，而视频描述则坐实了那个最坏的猜测。 “ 我们共同的秘密 ” ，鬼知道 alexander nordin 是什么时候录下来的，这家伙的确有点本事。

**Author's Note:**

> 补充设定：  
> max是在读大学生，23岁，大四考古系，校橄榄球队员。  
> 妹妹叫做wanda zweig，20岁，在读大学生，大二文学系，狼人beta，和alex是友情以上恋人未满的关系。
> 
> Alex是他们所在的大学文学助教，父亲tobias是吸血鬼，母亲matilda是梦魔，所以alex可以吃两种食谱。  
> 但他只公开了吸血鬼身份，所以max和wanda都以为他是纯种吸血鬼。
> 
> 吸血鬼可见app就是字面意思，能让手机摄像头照出吸血鬼的拍照app，附带美颜功能。  
> 公共场所的镜子一般都是咒术镜子，同样也能照出吸血鬼。
> 
> 最后开门的人是alex另一份工作的同事jet（男），是个弗兰肯斯坦，打架的同事camir（男）是恶魔。


End file.
